Here, Kitty Kitty!
by Cream Chocolate
Summary: The green eyed kitten Naruto brought home is suddenly lost, and his roommates: Sasori, Gaara, Sai, Neji and Sasuke tried to look for it. Wonder what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Here, Kitty-Kitty!

_Summary: Naruto found an injured white little kitty during a rainy evening. He brought it home as he pitied her, much to the anger of his roommates, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai and Sasori. Wonder what will happen then?_

_**Chapter One: Lost kitty**_

-------------------

**Naruto's P**oint **O**f **V**iew **(POV)**

I was on my way home from my current school, Konoha High. The rest of my friends had went on ahead without waiting me, because I had cause a slightly 'tiny' problem on my previous math class with Ebisu-teme. Because of this, I was landed into a very log detention, and I was even forced to clean the toilets! Especially that for two freaking hours! Right now I'm so hungry and broke, and I needed ramen! Pronto! That damned Ebisu is so mean, you know!

I mean, I just accidentally spilled his perverted secret to the whole class (Class 1-D) and you should see how red his face was! Ha! Serves him right for peeping Shizune-nee-chan when she's changing! Tsunade-baa-chan heard that as well when she was passing our class, and you know Ebisu became all bloody in the next two seconds!! Even though I was really satisfied to see Tsunade-baa-chan beating the hell out of him, I am still not satisfied because of the detention!

Baa-chan could've prevented Ebisu-teme from putting me in detention, but no, she just let it go! That granny will pay! Someday! I'm sure of it! YAY, you better BELIEVE IT!! All of a sudden, I felt tired of thinking too much stuffs like this. Maybe Iruka was right, I should've stop shouting for a while and let my head rest…Phew…

I groaned as I noticed the dark sky. The clouds were turning grey all of a sudden, meaning that it'll rain! And on top of that, I didn't bring my umbrella at all! This is so frustrating! First its detention, then it's gonna rain and it's like s---! Am I always unlucky or what? Or maybe…maybe February fourteenth is my unfortunate day? Sigh, when I thought about it, everyday was always an unfortunate day for me! Everyday, Tsunade-baa-chan would hit me like hell if I called her 'Baa-chan', but hey that was the truth! That was justice! And justice prevails!! Aha, aha, aha, aha!

Just as I was about to go on 'Masked Rider' mode, I noticed that it began to rain.

If Sasuke was to be with me, he'd be calling me 'dobe' right this moment. Neji would smack my head for my idiocy, as he called it, Sai would've talked about freaking dicks…and Gaara…well, Gaara's Gaara!

Hurriedly, I began to run as fast as my legs could carry me to find shelter from the seemed to be heavy rain. I winced as I heard the thunder boomed and closed both my eardrums to prevent myself from listening to the…unpleasant sound. I really hate thunders and storms, and no, I am NOT freaked out by them like girls! I just don't like them! You know, gloomy, sad and black, kinda reminded me of that bastard Sasuke.

Ah, there's my savior! An old, abandoned garage for me to shelter inside! Thank God for helping me today! I ran happily towards the said place, in hope that I could dry my already wet self there. When I reached inside, I gave out a sigh of relief and began tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for the rain to clear. If only there was not any precious stuffs in my beg that were not supposed to be wet, I'd already ran my way to my not-so sweet home, an apartment that I shared together with Sasuke-teme, Sai-teme, Neji-teme, Sasori-teme and Gaara. And guess who's the landlord is? It's none other than Umino Iruka! Yeah!

"Meow…mew…"

Suddenly, I heard tiny sounds coming from the garage I was sitting inside. Curious, I tried to find the source of the sound and as it got louder, I managed to figure out that the sound is coming from a cat! But since it sounds so faint, I guessed that maybe it's a little kitten. Poor animal, it must be all alone to meow so helplessly. After endless searching which took only ten minutes, I finally found the kitten. It was lying helplessly in a drain nearby the garage, with its leg badly injured. There was blood on it, and the kitten was soaking wet. I took pity on it and brought it home, not thinking the consequences and how my roommates would react to have a kitten in the apartment.

Tch, as if I cared about them! And I'm sure I could take care of this kitten myself! Believe it!

--------------------------------------------

"Come on guys, take pity on this lil' kitty! She's badly injured, look at her leg! If I didn't take it home, she'd be dying by this minute!" I wailed pitifully, quite forgetting what I said about taking care of the kitten myself. As soon as I reached home, Sai saw the kitten I had unsuccessfully tried to hide, and it resulted to the anger of Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Sasori. We had an argument about the kitten, each of them wanting it out of the house. Man, are these guys humans or what? Don't they pity this little kitten? Sheesh, sometimes I think they are robots. Heartless robots, more like it.

"Pity my a--! This is all s---! Whose gonna train this animal? Whose gonna make it house-broken?" Sasuke asked me impatiently, angered by my actions. He hardened his eyes when he saw the kitty, not caring of its health. All he wanted is to avoid more troubles from his so not good life, and now there's a kitty that the idiotic moron brought home and then he was supposed to take care of it too? Nope, no can do. Absolutely not!

"Listen here dobe," he said threateningly. "You better take that kitty out of the house or I'm going to do it!"

I winced at Sasuke's threat, but otherwise was clearly unafraid of it. "Oh yeah, teme? As if!" I fought back stubbornly. "No way! This kitty is hurt! And its' still little! What are you, an emotionless robot?"

"He is, Naruto." Sasori cut in calmly, trying to stop our pointless argue. "Right, since both of you, and Neji and Gaara won't stop fighting, we'll think of something. Naruto, you can keep that kitty." Sasori said finally, earning a sheepish grin from me. Finally, for the first time he's thinking straight! "But it's on your sole responsibility. If any of us found the kitty as a nuisance, she's out!"

I immediately pulled a sour face. "Eh?" I said. "But I don't know how to make it house-broken! You guys are just mean!"

Sighing, Sasori scowled and turned towards the others.

"Since that idiot doesn't want to listen, you guys have to. Just…just help him to make that thing house-broken."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" The other four shouted simultaneously, hardly believing what Sasori had said.

"We've no choice," Sasori grumbled. "We just have to give up and help him. But Naruto, IF that thing is a nuisance, we'll throw it out from the third floor. Instantly."

"Right! Listen to that, Neko-chan?" I said happily, hugging the kitten tightly. The others scowled, with Neji saying, "Oi moron, you're killing that animal! Damn you…"

"Oh Naruto," Sasori added suddenly. "You're the one who have to buy food for that thing, and other junk. We're just going to make it house-broken, that's the deal."

There was a pregnant silence when I realized what Sasori had said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT??!!!" I shouted suddenly, hardly believing my ears.

"Moron…" Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Sai added silently, slapping their foreheads.

"Why do I even bother being friends with him? He acts just like that f---ing Deidara…" Sasori mumbled discontentedly.

---------------------------------------

**Normal P**oint **O**f **V**iew **(POV)**

"There, she's all healthy now, Naruto!" Shizune said after healing the kitten's wounds. Naruto gratefully took the kitten from Shizune and mouthed a "Thank you" before he left the Animal Clinic. You see, as soon as the heavy rain had stopped, Naruto immediately rushed to the nearest animal clinic, which coincidentally was owned by Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. Being the kind woman she was, Shizune healed the kitten's wound without charging Naruto at all, and of course the blonde boy was very happy about it.

When the kitten was healed and bathed by Shizune, she gave it back to Naruto who ran towards his apartment eagerly. He was so glad that his new pet was saved! And he's even spared the ordeal of bathing the kitten! Now all's left is to name it and to make it house-broken! And the best part is Sasuke and the others have to help him as well! Yay for him!

Knocking down the front door of his apartment, he happily showed his friends the now uninjured kitten. "Tada! See, neko-chan is all right now! Told ya Shizune-nee would do something about it! And it's free too! Aha, aha, aha!!" Naruto added proudly as he danced the kitten high in the air. His friends just sighed irritably, probably too tired to deal with his hyperactive behavior. Sasori had an ugly, big, red, vein popping on his forehead, and he was wondering why the hell that he accepted to take care of the kitten.

"I really can't believe that we're doing this…" Naruto heard Sasuke muttered as he connected his head with the concrete cement wall dozens of times.

"Oh come on guys, it can't be that bad," Naruto said, grinning sheepishly as he noticed the frown on their looks. Anyway, is it that hard to take care of just one cute little kitten?

"Really?" Gaara suddenly said as he faced Naruto, then the carpet below him. Pointing towards the carpet, he said, "Then what are you going to do after that? Huh?"

Puzzled, Naruto looked at the pointed place and noticed something very horrible. He saw an ugly and stinking cat's poop on top of the said carpet, much to his shock and the others' annoyance. However, Neji's anger level began to rise dramatically as he shouted, "THAT WAS MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION, YOU MORON!!"

"Alright, alright, white-eyes! I'm cleaning it!" Naruto said irritably, rushing to find the necessary items in order to clean the horrible mess his new pet kitten made. Grumbling as he began to clean Neji's carpet, he shooed the kitten away so that she won't pass motion for the second time on the carpet. As Neji turned on his back, Naruto stuck his tongue cheekily towards him and secretly patted his bottom. The kitten looked at him in amazement, wondering how in the world Naruto was able to do that kind of thing. She tried to copy her master's actions, but stumbled down in the process.

Noticing this, Gaara snickered silently. Maybe having a pet kitten wasn't that bad at all, except that all of them were to train it and make it house-broken. Otherwise, they'd be in a real trouble dealing with mostly Sasori's anger. Hey, who would like to see a big mess of kitten poop on their living room floor? Or even worse, on the floor of their precious bedroom? Gaara wouldn't.

A few minutes later, Naruto had successfully removed the dirt from the carpet, and he seemed very proud of the fact that the carpet was left sparkling clean. Sasuke smacked his head again, and Sai was wondering how in the world his friend got too much of idiocy in his brain. Neji looked contented to see his clean carpet, and Sasori, well, Sasori's Sasori.

Surprisingly, Gaara had taken a little interest of the kitten and was playing with it. He had a feather tied on his middle finger with a string and the tiny little green-eyed kitten was trying her best to catch the feather. She jumped here and there as Gaara moved his finger along with the feather, and the others were more than surprised to see his actions. Just a moment he was disagreeing to have the little kitten inside the apartment, and now he's playing with it! What the hell! Naruto advanced towards him and began to look at Gaara in awe. Quite forgetting the awkward moment of the stoic Gaara playing with a kitten, he stared interestedly at the kitten and Gaara.

Sasuke blinked.

Neji…Neji just stared.

Sasori had a raised eyebrow.

Sai decided to sketch the whole seen.

The world was really full of wonders, because Gaara had just formed a smile on his pale but handsome tattooed face, something that you can't see even for ten years. And it was just for the playful, nuisance of a kitten. Naruto was still oblivious about the smile, but had his eyes glued on the kitten and Gaara.

"Maybe that kitten is something…In any case, we better keep it," Sai spoke suddenly, the fake smile still plastered on his face.

-------------------------------------

The smiling Gaara scene had just ended, and Sai was scowling discontentedly as he missed some parts to draw in his sketchbook.

It was already nine o' clock in the night. The apartment room Naruto and his friends were currently living in was still noisy like always; today it became noisier with the presence of the kitten. Again, it had pooped on Neji's carpet without a single care for the world, but hey! It is a kitten, no?

As for both Neji and Naruto, Neji was beating the crap out of Naruto as he shouted, "She pooped again!"

"It's not my fault white-eyes!" Naruto shouted back, slapping his hand hard on Neji's head.

"Then make it house-broken you dobe! If she still poops on my carpet tomorrow, I don't care, I WILL throw her directly form the tenth floor of this apartment! You hear that?" Neji said angrily, kicking Naruto on the stomach. He chocked, but fought back by aiming a punch towards Neji who dodged it perfectly. Naruto grinned; satisfied that Neji had fallen for his trick. He then advanced towards Neji and gave him two blows that had successfully landed on Neji.

"If you don't want her to poop, then you got to help me make it house-broken, you freak-o!"

"The hell…don't you dare call me that, you damned fox!"

"I dare, freak!"

"$#&!"

"? #&"

"&!)(+54#"

"Either of you stop cursing or I'll throw you to hell!" Sasori shouted so suddenly, rubbing the temples of his aching head. Good grief, what had he done to receive this much of torture? At school it was that Deidara, and then at home it's these boys!! Suddenly, he felt something ticklish on his feet, and noticed that it was the kitten that Naruto had previously brought back. She was looking at him with those pair of dark, glowing green eyes of her, mewing innocently. Sasori felt himself softening, and he unconsciously picked the little kitten up softly. He tickled her ears, as she mewed in approval. Apparently, she liked what Sasori was doing and mewed even more for him to continue.

It was his turn to flash a smile and play with the kitten. Sai instantly grabbed his sketching tools and began to sketch the situation for the second time.

Naruto and Neji was still shouting and fighting despite the warning Sasori had give them just a moment ago, and this time it irked Sasuke who was busy watching the television. Turning his attention towards the two troublemakers, he angrily hissed, "Shut the f--- up, damn it!"

"You shut up, teme!" Naruto shouted back towards him.

"Butt off your pretty a-- out of this, moron!"

Thus, a fight involving three people has begun. Gaara was watching all these quietly from the kitchen, not wanting to have anything involving those three. He was wondering how those three would have the kitten house-broken by quarrelling, and how long would take when they realized that quarrelling is no good? So if Gaara was so uncaring about it, why was he walking towards those bunch and was trying to explain to them that quarrelling over a cat is useless? It's not that he pitied the kitten and didn't want it to be thrown away, no?

"We'll need more time to teach her and make her house-broken," Gaara cut in their arguments, at first receiving glares and then nods from them.

"How much time?" Neji inquired curiously, hoping that maybe it'll take just a short period of time.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, so if we tried hard, she'll be house-broken by tomorrow," Gaara replied once again.

"ALRIGHT! We're gonna try it now!" Naruto boomed suddenly, zooming towards the said kitten and trying to do God knows what.

--------------------------------------

**Naruto's method:**

Naruto grabbed the kitty from Sasori's hands, causing the puppet-master upset. He growled towards the blonde as Naruto said, "Don't worry, Sasori! I'm trying to make it house-broken!! You'll see!"

Upon that, Naruto took a thick tissue paper and crouched on top of it, doing some weird actions he considered as cat-pooping. The little kitten seemed puzzled, but nonetheless she tried to copy Naruto. Naruto saw what she was doing and began to shower her with praises, saying how clever she is. The kitten was proud of herself when Naruto continued, "Good girl. Poop-on-this-tissue-paper."

The others sweat-dropped on his silly actions.

Obviously imitating a kitten pooping isn't the best method.

-----------------------------------------

**Neji's method:**

Neji just grabbed the kitten and placed it on the tissue paper.

"Poop anywhere but here and you're dead meat." He said to the kitten, as if it was able to understand each word he pronounced. The kitten then moved towards Neji's leg and…

"AURGH!!! IT POOPED ON ME, #$&!!!"

----------------------------------------

**Gaara's method:**

… "I really don't know what to do now."

------------------------------------

**Sasuke's method:**

Sasuke casually walked to the telephone and dialed certain numbers nobody knew. Thirty minutes later, somebody came knocking on their house, handing Sasuke a mysterious package.

"Oi teme, what the hell is that?" Naruto asked him curiously, trying to get his hands on the square package. He failed to do so however, as Sasuke slapped his hands hard.

"It's just some stupid fragrance tissues, maybe that thing will poop on this stuff." He said simply, placing the tissue in front of the kitten. And what do you know; she did poop on top of that tissue!

Operation house-broken-kitty ended in a glorious success!!

--------------------------------------------

That's chapter one. My first story, I accept flames as well as critics.

**C**ream **C**hocolate


	2. Chapter 2

Here, Kitty-Kitty!

_Summary: Naruto found an injured white little kitty during a rainy evening. He brought it home as he pitied her, much to the anger of his roommates, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai and Sasori. Wonder what will happen then?_

_**Chapter Two: Oh God!!**_

------------------------------------

It was unusually quiet in room twelve of Yamamoto Apartment, where a group consisting of six high school teenagers lived in together for almost four months already. Usually on this right moment they would already started a commotion and became noisy like before, with the younger boys starting a fuss over morning wake-up calls and began a pointless fight; and finally having the oldest of them, Sasori, to try and stop them. After exactly thirty seconds, the two fighting brats will practically thrown off to the wall with a loud 'BANG', a result of Sasori's explosive anger. Five seconds later, the other residents of Yamamoto Apartment could hear Sasori's shout of rage, which was exactly like this:

"F--- YOU HELLISH BRATS, DAMN YOU MORONS, GO ROT IN HELL WITH THE DAMNED SATAN!!!"

Parents who were used to this routine would desperately be trying to cover their younger children's ears so that, hopefully, they wouldn't be able to hear all those cursing words that Sasori would splutter later on. Once, a five-year-old little boy had accidentally listened to all his curses and went back to his parents asking them what those words meant. They would later cry helplessly in front of their child, the mother fainting two seconds after. So you see, the power of Sasori's anger shouldn't be fooled and taken easily, or you would have to pay dearly for the consequences; for example Sai and Naruto, Neji and Sasuke.

Notice the initials of their names; they did make one great fight-until-you-are-in-hell partners, right? Alright, continue along with the main point of this story.

For your information, Sasori was always in a surprisingly calm and patient attitude, but try having a go towards him and he'll get his devilish side out nicely indeed. Ironically, he would beat the crap out of his mates – most of the time – consciously with all his rage, not unconsciously like Hatsuharu Souma from Fruits Basket; who, when having his Black Haru side controlling him, was unconscious. No, Sasori did all these willingly and consciously, so yes, everybody please try your best to keep his anger at bay. Please do not be a fool like the killing pairs I had stated calmly above and behave goodly like Gaara. See, he didn't even have a killing partner!

The reason was he was Sasori's cousin, and Sasori's genes flowed inside his body. Even Gaara had his own Black Gaara side, and they call it Shukaku. Why do you ask? They named that black side after Gaara's first teddy bear when he was one-year-old, just for fun. But I'm reminding you guys that Shukaku WASN'T funny. He's dangerous instead. If you want to live a longer life and marry and have twelve brats as children and live the so-called happily ever after life, then don't be fools like the blonde moron, psycho painter, ghost dude, or maybe swan head.

…Do I need to explain who had those infamous nicknames?

Nah, I'm pretty sure you guys are smart.

So, since that was the usual morning routine for those teenagers, then why is it that today, a fully no-school day, a perfect day for constant fighting for each of them…Why is it that today there's not even a single fight or a word of curse erupting from the particular number twelve room? The other residents were widening and bulging their eyes with the ultimate shock, and an old man who was always complaining that the boys' noisiness and saying that he would someday had a heart attack DID had a heart attack today because they were SILENT!!

"God, why is it? Is it the end of the world?" One woman could be heard moaning about it in her room, apparently was ultimately shocked and was clutching her shirt tightly.

However, it was a different atmosphere in the room which Sasori shared with what he called; room-brats. According to Gaara, he had heard Naruto mumbling about part-time job before dashing out of the house on six in the morning without further ado. "It's a good thing he didn't forget to have a bath," Gaara added casually, not showing even a pint of emotion towards his friends.

"Wait, dick-less work? That was funny." Sai spoke whilst he sketched an abstract picture. "Is he doing that just for the sake of that kitty?" He said again, pointing his finger towards the green-eyed kitten that was playing with a ragged cloth that she thought as a play toy.

Sasori sighed in amazement, clearly surprised to know that the ramen-pig Naruto went to work early in the morning just for the sake of the kitten. He turned his eyes towards the said animal and could not help but to smile softly. He didn't know why in the world he did that, but somehow that kitten relaxed him and unconsciously released all his stress while dealing with the entire fighting bunch in the house.

"So, where is that dobe working at?" Sasuke inquired suddenly, still having his pair of coal black eyes glued on the television.

------------------------------------

"Naruto, that's enough!" Inuzuka Kiba shouted towards his blonde-haired friend, waving a free hand while his faithful white little puppy still inside his silver jacket. Just about four hours ago, Naruto had suddenly appeared in his family's pet store, begging with fake tears so that he could at least work for something in the store. When Kiba asked him why, his answer was simple: "I need money!"

Kiba would've thought that he needed more money supplies to add his ramen collection, but then haven't Naruto living with those guys with part-time jobs that paid them grandly just for a small matter? And wasn't Naruto receiving a whole lot of money collection from his rich father, Namikaze Minato (Yondaime, proved to be Naruto's real father in the manga.), who was currently in Hong Kong; each month for one year straight? Well, this was surely strange and interesting, because even though if Naruto's short of money he wouldn't be appearing at some random pet store and work just to get some money! Hell no! Is it because that Naruto wanted to train himself to become more independent?

Whatever the reasons are, Kiba decided that its best to ask him better than wondering why was he working a part-time job.

He advanced towards Naruto, who was now sitting comfortably on a chair provided while sipping green tea with relish. His faint mumbles of "Green tea tastes so good…" could be heard, and it made Kiba chuckle lightly.

"Oi Naruto, why so sudden?" He asked Naruto, but then noticed the puzzled look on the blonde's foxy-like face. He sighed at his friend's foolishness and repeated his question with more detailed information, "I said: Why are you working here so suddenly? I thought your dad gave you thousands for just a month in one year?"

Naruto blinked.

Then, he formed a grin.

"I have a cute green-eyed pet kitten and I don't want to spend the money dad gave me for cat stuffs because I want to collect more ramen and because Sasori's going to kill me if I didn't supply some money to him; so yeah, I have to work and get money for my precious neko-neko-chan!! Yeah! Wait, I'm starting to sound like Deidara! Kiba! You notice that, yeah?" Naruto answered in the form of a very long and speedy speech, causing Kiba to take two full minutes to understand what in the world was Naruto saying. Finally, he came to realization.

"Wait…" He muttered slowly.

There was five seconds of silence when he suddenly boomed loudly:

"YOU HAVE A KITTY FOR A PET? FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU COULD HAVE SOMETHING MUCH MORE MANLY LIKE A DOG OR A LEOPARD! NARUTO, ARE BECOMING A SISSY LIKE ITACHI? OH GOD, IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END?"

"Kiba, you had a puppy. And puppies are for babies."

"No! It'll turn into a most ferocious animal being everybody will fear!"

"Damn you! I don't care what I have for a pet! Now I just need money you idiot!"

Kiba looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head on his shoulders. "Why don't you just call your dad and tell him about the kitten? I bet he'll send you money straightaway, faster than the way you run whenever there's another ramen sale." He said casually, slapping his forehead as the matter was something easy to think of. Yup, Naruto is a moron.

"You-are-a-moron, Naruto." He added slowly, bonking Naruto's head in the process.

"No I'm not! I…I…I'm just trying to gain some working experience! Yeah, that's it!" He fought back defensively, but it was obvious that he was losing.

"Yeah, yeah, now go back to work!" Kiba said, ending Naruto's break session.

------------------------------------

When the clock struck on the digit two, there was a loud 'BOOM' in room number twelve, Sasori's apartment. It appeared that Naruto had finished working his part-time job, and he was grinning form ear to ear, looking very happy and satisfied indeed. His friends stared at him at first but then shrugged and went back to continue their current work. Gaara was desperately trying to cook, but the kitchen itself was burning in fire. Neji was spraying the fire extinguisher all over the place. While waiting for the fire to calm down, Gaara looked at Naruto and said calmly, "Naruto, if Sasori saw that broken door you know he's going to throw you in hell."

Naruto immediately looked back towards the door he had accidentally broken whilst he zoomed with all his mighty speed to his home. Panic was written all over his face as he zoomed again towards a telephone and called a repairman to replace the door. Sai was lying lazily on top of the almost-squished sofa in the living room, stuffing fish crackers in his mouth as he watched a shark documentary.

"So in other words Iruka's (means dolphin) stronger than Kisame (means shark)," Sai mumbled to himself. His eyes widened slightly. "Holy crap!"

Everything was back at normal again, except that Sasori wasn't in the house. Naruto had noticed this and decided to ask Gaara, who eventually said that Sasori had went out to buy some food for lunch, since he had expected that his cousin will definitely destroy the kitchen in an attempt at cooking. Since the shop he went to was a long walk from the apartment, Sasori would probably be back fifteen minutes later.

"Oh well, but you know, I, Uzumaki Naruto had successfully collected money for my neko-neko-chan!" Naruto then said proudly, his nose high in the hair. Sasuke just shook his head, muttering much more curses than before and Gaara ignored him. Pretty soon, Sasori came back with a plastic bag containing lunch boxes (Obentou, as they called it in Japanese) with Naruto cheering on him and shouting "I love you!" so loud that the whole world could hear. Since he often said that every time Sasori brought dinner, most people were used to this, and refer as an alarm to indicate what we always call 'dinner time'.

And just five seconds ago it rang.

"Dobe, are you gay?" Sasuke teased him, still having his eyes averting towards the burnt kitchen. More burnt toasts then, he sighed, because when you caused a great big fire in the kitchen, the other electrical appliances inside gets haywire, and especially the bread toaster. Three weeks before it broke again, and it was all BLACK (yes, it's all black, and no, nothing is white) like hell! It is okay if the toast is burnt and having it to be a bit smoky, but eating complete coal-look-alike toasts are like crazy dude! And Sasuke, who was supposedly the youngest son of the rich Uchiha Clan, was forced to eat that junk for already four months straight!

His parents were on a business trip in Hong Kong together with Naruto's father and because of the harsh fight both sons – Naruto and Sasuke – had done, they were forced to live under the same roof with other problem pupils who had a connection with their parents. For example, Sasori and Gaara was from the famous political Suna Clan, Sai was Sasuke's rather distant cousin and Neji was from the noble Hyuuga family. Since last February, they were living in what they had always called hell, but surprisingly they managed to stand each other's attitude even though they were always fighting.

"I AM not gay, teme! What about you, not dating any girl for almost two years at all? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Naruto shot back at him angrily, irritated of Sasuke's so irrelevant teasing.

"SHUT THE F--- UP OR I'LL THROW YOU IN INO'S ROOM!!!" Sasori shouted suddenly, and it looks like he's in Black Sasori mode. Parents, close your children's ears now if you value their hearing! Don't let them hear and learn Sasori's vocabulary!!

Oopsie…too late.

The cursing began.

------------------------------------

"You both are idiots," Gaara mumbled towards both Naruto and Sasuke who were tied to the wall by Sasori; as he finished his obentou, and casually threw the box outside of the window, hitting directly on top of an unknown cat's head. It yowled in pain, but stopped almost instantly to see leftover foods for it. Sai and Neji did exactly the same, obviously ignoring more yowls from the poor cat below as the boxes hit its head…again. As for Sasori, he was eating in front of blonde moron and swan head in attempt to torture those two, and it did work; because they haven't eaten yet and were starving like hell!

"Oi Sasori, stop it. Those morons are dying…" Neji spoke towards the happy Sasori.

"No way in hell I would…" Sasori answered him, consuming more and more food in front of the two hostages.

Gaara sweat-dropped and gave out a string of colorful words. What a life…He would like to beg his siblings to let him go home again but he was the famous Sabaku No Gaara! No way is he going to beg, especially towards his own siblings! How he wished he had more than enough money to have his own mansion to live in…

That ringed a bell!

"Dobe, what are you gonna do with the money?" Gaara inquired towards Naruto.

------------------------------------

At Inuzuka Pet Shop, six ultimately hot males were inside, but only one of them seemed to be happy and ecstatic. It turned out that Naruto had really managed to have his roommates to accompany him to the pet shop and buy the necessary items for his dear kitten! He was so excited that he bounced happily all over the way to the pet store, mumbling about kitten-stuffs loudly. Without noticing it, he had already reached the said pet store, and Kiba greeted him cheerfully by giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Yo, Naruto!" He greeted, along with Akamaru yelping happily.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto greeted him back, showing him his famous grin. Kiba noticed his roommates behind him, and

therefore decided to ask Naruto what was the matter and why were they following him to the pet store.

"I blackmailed them, of course!" He answered cheekily. "You know the kitty I got? Well, neither of them wanted to look after it, so yeah, they're following me! But I do hope neko-neko-chan is all safe!"

"Your kitty? Oh, I remember! You really shouldn't leave something like that all alone; you better buy things fast and go home. Trust me, I've once left Akamaru when he was still little and when I got home I saw a huge monitor lizard trying to eat him." Kiba advised him.

"For real? Thanks for the advice, Kiba! Can ya help me pick things to buy for my neko-neko-chan? I really don't know what to buy…" Naruto spoke again, hoping that Kiba would grant his favor.

He was lucky that Kiba was nicer than his other roommates, because the brunette did helped him and pretty soon, Naruto was back at home with a fancy silver and dark blue collar, some cans of cat food, packets of catnips, a bright red bouncy ball and a rubber mouse for the kitten to play with, and some cleaning things to…err…clean the kitten! He had to admit that he spent a fun time searching for things that his pet kitten could wear, and along with Kiba, he managed to buy just the right things for her!

As Naruto entered his home, he was surprised to see his faithful little pet missing. Once again, he had successfully blackmailed his roommates and the six of them were currently looking for the little kitten. His poor roommates sighed in irritation, at first hesitating to look for the said kitten. They gave in, however, because Naruto had added their blackmail list even more. Gaara walked slowly towards the bedrooms and tried to call after the kitten, but then remembered that she didn't have any name yet. He went to Naruto and said to the blonde, "Naruto, give that kitty a name when we found her."

Sai was looking thoroughly in the kitchen, throwing pots, pans and other kitchenware aside to look for the kitten, and one had successfully hit right on Sasori's face.

"Sai," He hissed, restraining himself from exploding. "Tomorrow, I'll break your brushes."

Sai instantly paled.

Neji, on the other hand, was watching the television with ease, because Naruto's threat didn't manage to scare him.

Sasuke was currently searching for her in the dark storage room beside the kitchen, and he felt relieved when he heard small sounds coming from the back of some messily arranged boxes. He himself wasn't really sure of what the sounds are, but predicting that it came from the lost kitten, he didn't hesitate to advance towards the said place. However, something really surprising happened. Instead of seeing a cute little green-eyed kitten behind; he saw a very cute, hot pink-haired teenager crawling seductively towards him, blinking her green eyes innocently.

Worst, she's fully naked!

------------------------------------

I've got all your questions answered. You can make your own conclusion on what will happen after this.

**C**ream **C**hocolate


End file.
